Shy Girl
by SYNdicate 930
Summary: AU. One-shot. Fluffy!Drabble. She'll get all shy and pink in the face, but, by the end of it, she'll be screaming and begging for more—she'll enjoy it, she always does. Aomine will make sure of that. Fem!Aomine/Fem!Kise. M to be safe.


**Title: **Shy Girl.**  
Author: **SYNdicate 930.**  
Summary: **AU. One-shot. Fluffy!Drabble. She'll get all shy and pink in the face, but, by the end of it, she'll be screaming and begging for more—she'll enjoy it, she always does. Aomine will make sure of that. Fem!Aomine/Fem!Kise. M to be safe.

**Note:** I couldn't think of a proper sort of first name for Aomine (for Kise, I had Ryouko in mind), and then I decided to get all intricate and use the different pronunciations and uses of his Kanji, but then it wouldn't sound like his name, and it would just make things more confusing. And so, I've decided to just refer to them using their last names. Hopefully that doesn't tip you off completely?

**Follow me:** **Bakaomine Tumblr** and request stuff? It might take a while, so don't expect anything instantly.

—**-—**

**REQUEST from an Anon on tumblr: **_Pssst I think you should write fem!Aomine/fem!Kise._

Aomine drags her fingers from Kise's shoulder to the girl's chest, groping and caressing her through her Kaijou uniform, eliciting pretty little gasps and moans, her lips hovering over the blonde's. She grants the model a surprisingly gentle kiss, her tongue slipping into Kise's mouth; a familiar taste of her strawberry lip balm and fruit flavored gum. Kise steps away, but Aomine follows, her back hitting the wall behind her as delicate, tanned hands begin unbuttoning her shirt, slowly, but impatiently.

When her shirt comes undone, Aomine's hands find their way to the waist of Kise's skirt, making her gasp. "Aominecchi!" Comes her shrill and panicked voice, but, knowing Aomine, there's no use in stopping her as she brushes off the model's hands and helps her out of her skirt.

Pretty pink lace covers her breasts and lower parts, Kise's cheeks blush fierce and her hands come up to cover herself up shyly. Aomine knows she would do this, though, so she grabs Kise's hands and pins them above her head with one hand, their lips suddenly reconnecting; Kise's tongue moving along with her own nervously, uncertain. Meanwhile Aomine's free hand trails down from Kise's defined collar bone, moving against her chest ever so slightly, past her flat and ticklish stomach, and then to fiddle with her panties; her fingers slip in and Kise's back arches immediately, her legs attempt to part in her awkward position.

Kise tries to struggle against her, but it doesn't work, forcing her to bear with the uncomfortable spot against the wall beside her bedroom door. They hadn't even made it to the bed, but that's Aomine for you; impatient, impatient, impatient. She's always been like that, and Kise guesses that's always how she will be. But she doesn't mind it. If anything, she loves the way Aomine practically jumps her the moment their alone. She is Kise's Aominecchi, and the constant reminder that she is wanted pleases her very, very much.

She makes a whine of protest, and Aomine stops to look her in the eyes. Kise motions towards the bed, a small nod and crack in her shaking voice. "Can we at least do this on my bed?" She asks.

The only response she receives is a sharp tug and, before she knows it, she's lying on her back with Aomine looming in the space between her parted long legs. Her face reddens and she brings her hands to cover her cheeks. It's all so embarrassing for her.

Shifting until she is comfortable, Aomine reaches to undo the hooks of Kise's bra, her apparent embarrassment freezing her in place, no struggling or fighting back as she slips it off the blonde. It's like this every time. She'll get all shy and pink in the face, but, by the end of it, she'll be screaming and begging for more; the beautiful shiver of her spine and flip of her long blonde hair when she throws her head back with that beautiful, sinuous cry of hers, flustered tint in her milky skin from every soft touch, lick, and rough intrusion, and satisfied wetness—she'll enjoy it, she always does. Aomine will make sure of that.

"A-Aominecchi." She looks up to find Kise staring at her through half-lidded eyes, her lashes long and her cheeks reddening by the second. Grabbing Kise's cute underwear and giving a slow tug, Kise stops her to sit up and crawl onto her lap, Aomine's skirt flying upward to reveal her own panties.

Kise drags her fingers from Aomine's bare shoulder to the girl's chest, groping and caressing her through her Touou uniform, eliciting surprising, pretty little gasps and moans, her lips hovering over the raven's as she looms over her. She grants the slacker a surprisingly hungry kiss, her tongue slipping into Aomine's mouth; the familiar taste of her minty lip balm and citrus flavored gum. Aomine tries to pull away to say something, but Kise follows for another kiss, pale hands unbuttoning her shirt, slowly, but impatiently.

When her shirt comes undone, Kise's hands find their way underneath Aomine's flimsy, school-skirt, making her gasp in both pleasure and surprise. "Oh? What's with the sudden need for control?"

"I want to make myself useful." But even so, Aomine can the uncertainty written across her face and the nervous purse of her enticing lips.

"Huh, you don't say?"

"Please?"

Aomine pushes herself up to rest against Kise's bed on her elbows. "Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Kise shook her head. "No, I want to! I-I want to make Aomoinecchi feel good too. Please..." She trailed off with a devilish lick of her lips and bat of her lashes, her air of timid innocence suddenly sinuous and promising.

Aomine remains silent. She isn't sure what's gotten into her, but she's liking where this is going so far; Kise getting on her knees to part her tanned legs slowly, a mischievous quirk of her lips as she slips off Aomine's underwear.

Oh yeah.

She really likes where this is going.


End file.
